The Dark Psychic
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Born with one of the greatest bloodlines, Sarutobi and the council placed seals on Naruto, turning him into a dope. Now with his unlocked PSI powers and unsealed memorys, he wants revenge while working towards his ultimate goal, Terram Fatali. Darknaruto
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: For Your Own Good

The Psychic Overlord

XxXxXxXxX

-Summary-

Secrets have been hidden, powers and knowledge have been locked away by the vary ones he trusted. Beaten physically, and scared emotionally from a young age. But when the truth is violently pulled into the light… everything will change.

XxXxXxXxX

Contains:

Dark Naruto

Super Naruto

(Borderline Godlike)

Slightly Sadistic Naruto

Team 7 Bashing

XxXxXxXxX

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter. 1

Prologue: For Your Own Good

XxXxXxXxX

"Sensei you can't just let him go around with powers like that," Argued an aged man. He had spiky white hair and red tattoos down his eyes. This man was Jiraiya of the Sannin, self-proclaimed super pervert and author of the bane of all women Icha-Icha Paradise.

The old man sighed and looked over to the newborn child. Barely a week old and was already unconsciously drawing on his bloodline. He smiled a little seeing a small stuffed bear float up an inch before dropping back down. The Uzumaki bloodline, once thought lost in time after the war that truly destroyed the hidden whirlpool village leaving only one woman alive, and she didn't show signs of it ever awakening.

Sighing he looked back over to the Sannin, "I know Jiraiya-kun, but if we do seal it up even if it was only temporally it could cause problems" this man was Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Yes but if the demon was ever to gain control it would be better that it was unable to harness the power of the brats bloodline" argued Jiraiya.

Sarutobi was conflicted, while Jiraiya had a point he also wanted Naruto to have an easier life than the one he would be forced to live. Poor little Naruto would be force to live with the hatred of a whole village like most Jinjuriki did. Thinking long and hard he finally gave in.

"… I guess your right, for the good village, seal his bloodline up"

'I'm sorry Naruto, I hope you forgive me but it's for your own good'

XxXxXxXxX

For twelve years Naruto Uzumaki bore a blood seal, unknown to the old fool the seal did more than just seal his bloodline limit away; it locked away 80 percent of his thinking capability. You see the Uzumaki bloodline relies on the brainpower of the user to control it and to ensure that the person's brain is capable forces it to develop better than a normal child meaning that most children are born geniuses.

But this wasn't the only seal on the child, the council of Konoha… well the civilian side anyway got Danzo and his little root force to place prisoner seals on him stunting his growth, locking away half of his chakra, disrupting his control, and slowing his reaction time couldn't have the Kyuubi brat gaining his powers back.

The village despised Naruto with a passion; he was glared at, thrown out of stores, his home, if you would call it that; was vandalized, and the worst part was that he was beaten by mobs on his birthday which just so happened to be the same day the Kyuubi was sealed within him. Some were so bad that the Hokage had to get Inoichi Yamanaka to try and lock them away deep inside of Naruto's mind.

Naruto however went on to try and become a ninja, which he amazingly did, thou he was dead last in his class it was still amazing for someone who had his powers sealed to do. He was teamed up with his crush Sakura and her not so secret crush Sasuke who was the rookie of the year. Their sensei was the copycat ninja Hatake Kakashi who by far was the biggest pervert that Naruto had ever met and had balls made of stone to read Icha-Icha in public.

Everything seemed to be improving for the 12 year old Naruto… well in till now.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kill the demon," chanted the mob.

Naruto lay on his side holding his sore stomach; his orange jumpsuit was torn and stained crimson with his blood. When the mob first attacked Naruto had tried to escape by jumping up on the rooftops and running away but the group had highly trained ninjas wearing animal masks that had quickly caught him and started beating him.

He coughed and spit out a large glob of blood after one of the masked ninja kicked him.

"W-why… a-are you d-doing this?" asked Naruto who coughed and spat more blood.

The ninja bent down, grabbed Naruto by the neck, and hoisted him up off his feet. "Because you demon, you killed all of our loved ones and took everything from us. We were lucky enough to be chosen to kill you tonight since your dear Hokage doesn't care about you anymore"

Naruto started clawing at the masked ninjas hands as he started to apply more pressure and tried to crush his airway. He could feel the mans fingernails digging into his neck as his vision started to blur and darken.

Suddenly everything froze as memories flooded his mind, memories of other beatings and attacks he couldn't remember flashed before his eyes. Then something happened, information flooded his mind, knowledge of strange powers burned itself into his memory. His body started to heat up, the heat became unbearable and suddenly time returned to normal. The first thing he did was let out an earth-shaking scream, no not a scream a roar

XxXxXxXxX

I am back; I would like to say that I am sorry for being away for so long my computer messed up over Christmas and I had to send it off for a while. But not all was lost I was able to put all my stuff of a junk drive and while waiting eagerly for my computer to be fixed I came up with this story.

I've read stories about NarutoXOverlord crossovers and played the game overlord which I beat and while playing it, I thought that it would have been so cool for the dude to have psychic powers like Telekinesis that Mind-Drain power form that Psi-Ops game (Which I don't own) and any other

Well anyway tell me if you like the first chapter I did.


	2. Chapter 2 Unsealed

The Psychic Overlord

XxXxXxXxX

-Summary-

Secrets have been hidden, powers and knowledge have been locked away by the vary ones he trusted. Beaten physically, and scared emotionally from a young age. But when the truth is violently pulled into the light… everything will change.

XxXxXxXxX

Contains:

Dark Naruto

Super Naruto

(Borderline Godlike)

Slightly Sadistic Naruto

Team 7 Bashing

XxXxXxXxX

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter. 2

Unsealed

XxXxXxXxX

The buildings shook and rattled as the boy screamed. The masked ninja had long since dropped him and had backed away beside the others.

Naruto laid on the ground tossing and turning as he screamed/roared in pain. His hands shot up to his face and he started clawing at his eyes like a mad man.

The group of masked ninja were so distracted by the sight not one of them thought to try and escape before the Hokage arrived. They stood there even as the old Hokage and three units of ANBU used _Shunshine _and appeared behind the group. They too stared at the boy in shock and worry. Sarutobi stared at Naruto wondering what was wrong with him, he had just found Naruto with his crystal ball and heard what the man had said. He was worried that Naruto had believed what the man had said and broke, releasing the demon in the process. It wasn't a well-known fact that the seal worked as long as the container stayed sane, that was why he worked so hard to keep Naruto from knowing about the fox, if he had known he would have probably thought of himself as a monster and not the container.

Sarutobi started to move towards Naruto as his screaming lessened, as well as his convulsions. As he started to move the other three teams of ANBU snapped out of their stupor and knocked the group of ninja that had attacked Naruto out and tied them up to be delivered to the interrogation department.

When Sarutobi was within 15 feet of Naruto he was violently thrown back by a strange burst of thick, silvery blue chakra-like smoke. The strange smoke had also pushed the ANBU back and sent the tied up men slamming into the ground harshly. Standing up, Sarutobi paled; in front of him Naruto had flipped over and was slowly pushing himself up. But that wasn't what worried him; it was the strange smoke that was condensing around Naruto's left arm and the side of his face. When Naruto looked up Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack, the blood seals had broken, his bloodline was unsealed, and Naruto looked pissed.

XxXxXxXxX

As Naruto stood his mind raced, he understood everything that once seemed so complicated. Why the older generation hated him, why he was the dead last of his class, why he was called the Kyuubi. Everything seemed so clear to him… well not everything. No matter how he looked at it he couldn't understand why the old Hokage had sealed his bloodline away, his birthright.

'I guess that man was right… he really didn't care, that bastard' he thought angrily.

Looking at the old Kage, he gave a small glare that made the man flinch slightly. Tearing away from the old man he looked at the group of people who attacked him. He didn't notice before but there were six of them and they all wore traditional jonin attire with ANBU style masks.

Using his new knowledge about his wrongfully seal bloodline limit he held his arm out causing the group of six to start glowing the same silvery blue as his arm and eye. The six started floating up in the air, when they didn't make a sound Naruto frowned, he wanted them to scream and panic.

'I can fix that,' he thought. Grinning he snapped his fingers causing the six to be forcefully returned to the land of the living.

Smirking he lifted his other arm causing it to glow as well before their masks where ripped from their face, he could already imagine their screams.

"Naruto put them down." Came the voice of Sarutobi.

Looking to the Hokage he glared, " Don't worry I'll be with you in a moment,"

Naruto then slowly started clenching his hand, at first nothing happened in till.

"AHHHHHH"

Sarutobi and the three units of ANBU stared in amazement and horror as the 6 men screamed in pain. Watching their bodies, they noticed that it looked like they where being compressed, their bodies were shaking as the power Naruto had control of continued pressing down on all parts of their bodies.

Naruto smiled evilly as he listened to them scream, his hand was only half closed and if they screamed this much… what if. Naruto thought about it and then smirked.

'Well let's find out'

Closing his hand he was disappointed to see that they had stopped screaming and crying, but was surprised to see them crumple like a piece of paper and explode in a shower of blood and body parts.

Starring at the carnage Naruto stayed silent… in till.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha" Naruto let out a loud evil laugh. Sarutobi shuddered at the laugh, as did the rest of the ANBU. The gore and wonton violence was enough for some of the younger and less experienced ones to lose their composure and throw up.

Naruto inclined his head towards the group letting them get their first good look at Naruto. Naruto had grown at least 5 inches causing him to be just taller than his teammate Sasuke. His more defined chest showed threw his torn jacket and sticky black T-shirt that had gotten a little more than tight after his transformation. His orange pants now stopped a few inches above his ankles and his sandals were now a size or two, too small. On the ground near his feet lay his blue headband, scratched and bloody. His arm was still covered by the slivery-blue smoke, as was eye. His eye had changed as well, the Sclera (The white part) of his eye had turned a dark grey color and his Iris (The colored part) had started glowing the same silvery-blue as the smoke.

"Hokage-san" came the slightly changed voice of Naruto, "care to explain why you sealed my bloodline limit away"

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm so fucked' thought Sarutobi, his face was still an unhealthy shade of white and he had a small bead of sweat run down the side of his head.

'Yes, yes you are,' he heard a voice say.

Looking towards Naruto he stared, "Y-you-,"

Naruto smirked causing the ANBU to go on guard "Yea, I did, would you like to continue this discussion in your office" said Naruto in a calm voice.

'Or would you rather continue out here' this time Naruto's voice sounded pissed inside his head.

"We'll talk in my office"

XxXxXxXxX

"FOR MY OWN GOOD" yelled Naruto.

The elderly Hokage explained why he had sealed Naruto's power trying to make Naruto see that it was the right thing to do. As he continued Naruto let him finish, even as his anger built Naruto stayed silent. When he said that it was for his own good Naruto exploded, almost literally. His bloodline limit turned back on and the smoke had started to take on a flame like appearance. All in all it made an intimidating picture.

Taking a deep breath he calmed down but he kept his bloodline on.

"Sarutobi, you listen and listen well, from this point on if you or anyone tries to put another seal on me, attacks me, or manipulate me I will not only abandon this corrupted excuse of a village but will kill anyone who tries to cause me harm" Naruto's eye flashed as if to prove his point. "Now I have some shopping to do."

Standing he walked towards the door but stopped at the door "And for the record it's called the Omoigan"

XxXxXxXxX

Omoi-means Minds

-Gan means Eye

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto browsed thru the racks of clothing ignoring the glares from the woman behind the counter and the fact that she mumbled demon under her breath when he walked in and went straight to the ninja section. Looking at each stand he grabbed what he wanted and started to walk out.

"Hey demo-, brat what do you think you are doing" snarled the woman.

Naruto looked at the woman and smirked "Anything I want, you old bitch"

The woman growled and glared at him before trying to hit him in the face.

Naruto leant back slightly to dodge the pathetic swing and pushed his palm out slightly passed his stomach with his fingers pointed to the ground. The woman glowed slightly and shot off into the back of the store.

Smirking devilishly, Naruto turned and went into the dressing rooms to change. Stripping out of the orange monstrosity people dared to call clothing he replaced it with a pair of black ANBU style pants, black open toed sandals, grey metal kneepads with white wraps under it. Around his waist was white bandages covered by a short-sleeved fishnet undershirt that was under a white tank top. Searching thru the jumpsuits pockets he finds his still bloody forehead protector and ties it around his waist like a belt.

Looking at himself in the mirror he nods and exits the dressing room. Looking across the room he noticed that the woman was still on the floor across the room and shrugs. Walking out he walked thru a group of civilians roughly knocking a few down. Ignoring them he walked on and dumped his orange jumpsuit into a street side trashcan.

XxXxXxXxX

Walking down the street he drew a lot of attention, mostly from the females but drew even more from the ANBU and other ninja. After all it's tough to miss seeing someone knock a person to the ground and keep on walking like nothing ever happened.

Walking passed the Yamanaka flower shop he heard a voice

"Naruto?" the voice seemed surprised but was ignored just like any other that called out to him.

"Naruto." Again he heard the voice call out to him, and again the voice was ignored.

He heard footsteps running up to him and the owner stopped in front of him.

"NARUTO I'm talking to you, baka"

leaning to the side Naruto dodged a fist and looked at the owner. Red dress, green eyes, pink hair, and a large forehead, "Sakura" he said tonelessly.


End file.
